Chomp!
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: It's amazing what a little joke can cause in the long run. (Depending on how you look at it either major fluff or minor lemon, and a basis on pinecest) Oneshot


So this is a cute(I hope) little one-shot I thought of after seeing that GIF of Mable biting dipper, and I really wanted to do something with it, sorry things are still sparse, I'm trying.

{Oh and by the way, this is pinecest if that wasn't obvious by the description or if you didnt read it}

A 16-year-old Dipper lays on the mystery shack couch, dozing off with a book on his face, the day had been blisteringly hot and it was quite a bit cooler down here than in their attic room. Mable was laying on the floor rolling around, claiming that certain spots on the carpet were cooler than others until finally she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Dipper heard her and pulled the book of his face, he looked up and called, "watcha after Mable?"

Without looking back she said, "just grabbing an ice pop from the freezer, you want one?"

Dipper winced a little, "Mable I ate the last one an hour ago, sorry."

Mable stomped back into the room, "you could have at least told me, so I didn't get my hopes up bro."

Dipper could tell she wasn't really mad about it, she was more annoyed if anything, so he decided to play with her a little, "Sorry Mable, you snooze you lose, and it was good to."

Mable rolled her eyes and smiled, "That's cold bro...in fact..." she took a few steps towards a now slightly laughing dipper.

"in fact, wha..." is all dipper was able to say before Mable had sunk her teeth into his peck through his shirt.

"NOM." Mable made animated sounds as she bit down on her brother, just a little bit harder than she meant to.

Dipper pushed her off, not needing to use much effort, "Ow, that fucking stung Mable..."

Mable started to laugh hard, to the point that she was rolling on the floor, in between her laughs she tried to talk, "mmmm better than any ice-pop," she continued laughing, which in turn actually made dipper more annoyed than the bite itself.

Dipper growled to himself, "I'll show her," He slid off the couch quietly, while Mable rolled on the floor with her eyes closed, he came up beside her and bit her back in much the same place she had bitten him.

Much to Dippers surprise he didn't hear a yelp, or a squeal, in fact, Dipper would have described it as a moan, it took him a further second to realize what he had just managed to bite down on.

Mable laid there not sure what to say, "dipper, did you just..."

He stuttered trying to think of the right words to say in this situation, "I...um...I didn't mean to...well I did but not...There." he said there like it was a curse word around parents, lowering his voice.

Neither of the twins knew what to do or say, things had become incredibly awkward in the span of a few seconds, which they weren't used to, usually they would laugh anything off after more than a second, but, and neither could tell you, this felt far different than the norm.

After several seconds of silence, Mable got up and said, "I um...I'll be in the room if you need me, Dipper nodded his head and continued to sit there.

…...

Mable sat on her bed thinking to herself about what had just transpired, 'that was...certainly awkward now wasn't it,' she touched her sore breast, 'that really did hurt a bit...but then why did I...,' she couldn't finish that thought, she didn't want to that is

After a minute, she grabbed her sewing kit and a blank, black sweater and stared absentminded sewing while she thought, 'I wonder if he knew what he was doing...,' she quickly answered her own question chuckling, 'yeah right, if that was anything other than a freak accident id be surprised, but I guess I should tease him about for a little while...a few years should suffice.'

Mable looked down at what she had been sewing and blushed, often enough she just let her hands do the work on autopilot, shed learned over the years that she did her best work when she wasn't thinking really hard about it, however sweater was extremely plain, it simply read BITE HERE, with an arrow pointing to teeth marks around the area she had been bitten.

"Hmm, wonder if I'm some kinda pervert..." she giggled to herself, "eh that wouldn't be so bad I suppose, everybody is supposed to have something right."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Hey Mabel, can I come in," Dipper called.

She quickly stuffed the shirt behind her and called back, "Yeah come on in."

Dipper entered the room and shut the door, he walked over and sat at the end of her bed, "So...sorry about that, I didn't mean to make things awkward like that, and it was an accident...where I bit and all ya know, forgive me?"

Mable blushed at her brother, he could be so cool sometimes, 'huh...what made me think that' she wondered before making a conscious decision to just let this die off, "apology accepted Dip."

"Thanks, sis, so, what were you making," he asked.

Mable looked startled before realizing she had left out her supplies she had been using, she accidentally glanced behind herself, but dipper managed to follow her gaze.

Dipper quickly reached behind her and plucked the folded sweater, "yoink" he said playfully letting the sweater fall open.

Mable sat there unsure of what to do or say as Dipper unfurled the sweater, "uh this is...interesting," He looked back at her...

Mable breathed heavily and instantly hardened her resolve, "Hey...Dipper, can I ask you something."

Without thinking Dipper immediately answered, "Of course sis."

She scooted closer to him, "have you ever...had something happen and liked it, but not know why you liked it."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "uh I guess so...why." he asked redundantly, he had a good idea where she was headed with this.

Mable smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "I um...really liked what happened...like it hurt...but in a good way...if that makes sense...guess that makes me a freak huh."

Dipper tried to respond, "Well, Mable I...'sigh' Mable we all like different, uhhhh things, and we don't always know we like them until we figure them out...ugh that sounded stupid didn't it."

Mable giggled, "yup"

Dipper thought for a second longer, "Mable you aren't weird, plenty of people like mild pain with their pleasure as a...stimulant for things like that, some people might not get it but if you like it then that's fine."

Mable mumbled something.

"sorry I couldn't hear you." He said getting closer.

Mable sighed, "Dipper, do you think you could do something for me, and not think I'm a total weirdo?"

He smiled, "of course, whatcha need."

She got close to his ear and whispered a single word, "Again."

Dipper blushed hard, immediately he knew what she meant, "Uh Mable, do you think that appropriate?"

She shook her head, "No I don't Dip...but I'm feeling lost right now, and...and you're the only person I trust enough to help me through it, you don't have to if you don't want to, and I won't be mad either way."

She laid back and spread out a bit, closing her eyes, a clear invitation to either leave or precede.

Dipper stared at his sister, she had a beautiful body, even he had to admit that, she had gone from being a slightly chubby goofball to a goofball with curves in all the right places, but he'd never seen her as a sexual object...until this moment that is, "I...UH...I just don't..."

"it's up to you Dipper," she repeated.

Dippers heart sped up, he couldn't decide, when Mable 'accidentally' rubbed her leg softly into his Privates, and giggled. "Looks like somebody wants me at least."

This incredibly dirty joke sent Dipper into a fit of nervous laughs, "sorry about that, it has a mind of its own you know, and this isn't really the kind of situation one can prepare for."

"Well like you said Dip, we all like different things, I'm apparently some kind of masochist, and Maybe you like your sister." she shrugged.

"Maybe I do..." He said back with no hint of silliness in his voice."

Mable looked at him, "Dipper...Did you..." she didn't get a chance to finish talking, as Dipper climbed over her.

"Mable...are you having any second thoughts...any at all." He asked.

She shook her head to his surprise, "I think...this will be good for both of us to...experience."

"Ah...sorry this is just so...I mean this could seriously screw up our dynamic sis, and what if..." he tried to find the words.

Mable smiled, "what if we find out we actually do like it, is that what you're trying to say?"

Dipper gulped and nodded, "Its just...I don't wanna ruin something that's already perfect."

Mable leaned up and kissed him, not like a sister would, she grabbed the back of his head and slowly started to introduce her tongue to Dippers mouth, and it didn't take long for Dipper to instinctively follow suit, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Mable...what if I said...I've wanted to do that for a long time?" He said with a glazed look in his eyes.

Mable closed her eyes, "id call you a perv...and then id kiss you again." she proceeded to reconnect their lips, this time going deeper and wrapping their tongues together when they finally separated a small seam of saliva trailed from their mouths.

Dipper leaned down and whispered into her ear, "and what if I said...that secretly I always thought you were the perfect woman for me?"

She smiled deviously, "I'd tell you to prove it."

Dipper gave her one last smile, "Were both super fucked up aren't we."

She nodded, just before dipper pulled her sweater off, rather unceremoniously flinging it to the side, leaving her in only a baggy t-shirt and placing his mouth on his sister right breast. Mable quickly began to moan as Dipper applied pressure to her sensitive nipples and areola, "Harder" she begged, to which Dipper quickly complied increasing how hard he was biting down, but at the same time making sure not to hurt her in a way that wouldn't be pleasurable.

Dipper also began using his hands at one point causing Mable to raise an eyebrow and smirk, but not actually say anything to discourage him, after all, she had basically begged him for his participation in this. Dipper leaned his head up and gave her another deep kiss lightly biting her tongue as it entered and all the while tweaking her nipples, this continued for several minutes with dipper switching between using his hands and teeth, along with some light biting on her neck and shoulders, being careful not to leave any marks that would last more than a few minutes.

"MMMM Dipper, stop" she moaned a little louder than she had intended to."

Dipper slowly sat up, "s...sorry did I do..." she quickly cut him off.

"No Dipper, its just that...if you keep going I'm gonna... cum," she whispered the last word a deep blush forming on her face as if just realizing she was speaking to her brother.

Hearing this Dipper glanced down at his sisters pants, and noticed for the first time how soaked they were, this spurred forward, for some reason he wasn't sure of, he wanted to finish what he had been asked to start.

He leaned up and pulled her back into a kiss, and asked, "what If I want you to?" this question was rhetorical as he had no plans of letting her answer,he looked into her eyes, as he unzipped her pants and slid his hand down to her sopping wet panties, she began grinding into his fingers as he fondled her sex through the thin layer of clothing.

"Should I still stop Mable?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded, "yes you 'should'...But for fuck's sake please don't Dipper, I'm so close I..." she stopped being able to talk as Dipper reconnected their mouths again. He slowly pulled her panties to the side rubbing her puffy lips with one of his fingers, this sent her over the proverbial edge.

"F...F...fuck, D...Dipper hold me in, I'm cumming!" she would have screamed if not for Dipper continuing to kiss her during her episode, she began to thrash slightly as she covered his hand in her bittersweet liquid.

After a minute she started coming down from her high, leaving her with a satisfied smile on her face, Dipper smiled back, "ha-ha, glad I could do that for you Mabes," he chuckled.

"I...Love you...and Dipper...I...I wanna return the favor," she blushed at what she implied.

Dipper blushed rather deeply himself, before smirking and rubbing her head, "Maybe some other time is, I think we both need some sleep after that."

"I guess your right," she yawned, "but Dipper, I just wanna say... I love you...boyfriend."

Dipper smiled as she drifted off to sleep, he quietly walked to the bathroom and washed his hands off, before returning back to Mable's bed, he crawled beside her and covered them both up, as he drifted off, he realized that the next few week...no, the rest of his life if he could help it, would be difficult to balance, especially if Mable had meant what she said about the boyfriend thing, but just thinking of that made Dipper smile again, and his final thought was that all this started...because of one little CHOMP.

 _ **FiN**_


End file.
